Down Under
by Horatio54
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend Christmas in Australia


_**Down Under **_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

**Author's notes:** Thanks to J and K for the betas. Any similarities between this story and the excellent story "The Boy Who Was Hers" written by Jori are entirely unintentional.

Warning: Explicit sex,

**Boorloo Cove Beach – Perth, Australia  
December 22nd, 2005**

"I miss the snow," Hermione complained as she lay face down on the white sandy beach. Her bikini top, which consisted of two very small triangles of mint green silk, the ties undone, was pinned between her body and the warm sand.

"You're kidding me. How could you miss all that cold, wet and uncomfortable snow when we're lying here on a beautiful beach enjoying a gorgeous, hot, sunny day and you're wearing that almost-a-bikini so that you can work on your tan?" her dark-haired companion responded.

"Honestly Harry! Are you a wizard or not? We can easily take care of the cold and the damp with a warming charm and a drying spell," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes and playfully swatting at Harry's nearest foot. "But it's just not Christmas without snow. I also miss the coloured fairy lights on the Christmas tree and, to be honest, I miss Mrs. Weasley's great cooking on Christmas Day too."

"We can still get back to England in time for Christmas, Hermione." Harry indicated, although he clearly did not expect Hermione to accept this suggestion. "If you change your mind we could leave tomorrow."

"I know, but it's not the same anymore and I'd rather we try to spend this Christmas with my parents. They already think I ignore them all the time and I haven't spent Christmas with them in years."

"We both know that's not entirely your fault." he mildly scolded.

Harry remembered how, after the war, he and Hermione had spent months searching for Hermione's parents using both magical and muggle methods. It was only through a lucky break that they did eventually find them after discovering they had stopped being dentists and were now working on a sheep station in Western Australia. Even after Hermione restored their memories they continued to use the names Hermione made up for them, Monica and Wendell Wilkins. They refused to come back to England with Harry and Hermione, preferring instead to stay in Australia.

However, Harry and Hermione did return to England where, for a brief time they each made an attempt to resume their relationships with Ginny and Ron respectively. Hermione, however, wanted to continue on with her education. She finished up at Hogwarts and then wrote her A-levels so that she could pursue a post-secondary education. She obtained both her undergraduate and post-graduate degrees. Ultimately, she returned to Australia to seek her doctorate. Ron stuck it out with Hermione through Hogwarts, but thereafter both he and Hermione came to realize they were not meant to be.

While Harry waited for Ginny to finish at Hogwarts, he did not pursue any form of employment in the magical world since he was fortunate to be very well off financially. Instead, he turned most of his attention and efforts towards charitable endeavours and he founded several trust funds which specialized in helping those harmed by the war and other disadvantaged magical persons. When Ginny was done at Hogwarts she immediately joined the Holyhead Harpies professional quidditch team and it quickly became apparent to both she and Harry that she loved to live in the limelight while Harry hated it. Soon afterwards they went their separate ways.

While all of this was going on Harry and Hermione continued to be very close and when they had both shed their respective Weasley partner, they soon came to understand that they were destined to be much more than just very good friends to each other. Harry fully supported Hermione's education goals and was by her side whenever possible, even when they sometimes resided on different continents. Ultimately, they had openly acknowledged to each other that they were a couple and soon everyone else, including Ron and Ginny, did as well. Now they were spending nearly all of their time together after Hermione had just recently graduated with her PHD from the University of Western Australia.

"Also, your Dad still does his best to make me feel uncomfortable whenever I see him." Harry continued.

"Oh Harry, he's just doing that to get a rise out of you. He'd never do anything. I think he likes you now more than he likes me."

"Now who's the one being unfair to herself? You know what you did probably saved their lives. The Death Eaters would have found them if you had left them alone and then you'd be an orphan like me."

"I know, Harry, and I'm not sorry for what I did since it seems to have really worked out for them in the long run. Even if they do hate me," said Hermione, thinking about how liberated her parents really appeared to be now that they weren't stuck in the humdrum life of dentistry, which she hadn't known they disliked immensely. It seemed that the freedom to get back to nature had been something her parents had always dreamed of, but had never had the liberty to pursue until she played with their memories. Except, they weren't really all that happy on the outside and Hermione constantly doubted that they really wanted her to be around.

"They don't hate you. They love you. They just need more time to work this out."

"Harry, it's been six years."

"I know, but even if it takes the rest of their lives, they'll eventually completely forgive you and realize that they are very fortunate to have an intelligent, loving and beautiful daughter of whom they should be very proud."

Hermione flushed a bit at hearing Harry's praise, but she was noticeably pleased with what he had said.

"When they do," Harry continued, "we'll both be there to celebrate. In the meantime, despite that sun-screen charm I'm still getting hot. Let's go for a swim."

"Oh? How hot are you, Harry? Can I help you with anything?"

"Minx, you're the main reason I'm so uncomfortable. What with that skimpy excuse for bathing suit you're wearing and your beautiful, sexy body just lying in front of me"

"So, Harry, I take it you see something you like." Hermione teased, giving Harry a saucy wink. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show what I'm going to do," Harry said as he reached over and bodily picked Hermione up, threw her petite form over his shoulder and started carrying her towards the water.

"Harry! Put me down, you barbarian. I almost lost my top!" Hermione playfully scolded while she struggled in his grip to refasten the ties to her bikini top. She glared at Harry with the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"I don't know why you're bothering to retie that thing. I have every intention of removing it again once we get into the deeper water." Harry chuckled as he moved them towards the water across the beach, which although not overly crowded, did have a few others lying on the sand or playing with their children in the shallower parts of the water. Nearly all of whom were tourists since native Australians, due to the large hole in the ozone layer over Australia, usually avoided too much sun. Something Harry and Hermione were immune to due to their being able to use powerful magical sun-screen charms.

"Harry! You wouldn't dare. There are other people all around us."

"Oh. You think so do you? Well you just watch me."

Harry proceeded to carry the only mildly struggling witch into the deeper water, almost up to his neck, where he gently set her down. However, since Hermione was only five feet and three inches tall compared to his almost six feet, she immediately started to sink in over her head until Harry put his hands around her bum and held her body close against his own.

Hermione could tell that despite the cool water, Harry was very happy to have her pressed up tight against the front of his body with only the thin material of his swim trunks and her very tiny bikini briefs between him and their most intimate places.

"Harry. I think someone is in desperate need of some relief." Hermione whispered huskily, as she nipped on Harry's ear lobe.

"And are you, my beautiful witch, the person who can provide me with that relief?"

"Maybe…."

"Oh so now you're your not so worried about the other people around?"

"What people?" As she said this she reached down and squeezed Harry's erection through his trunks.

Harry, with his laser-surgery corrected vision, could see that, despite their recent rather brazen display, no one seemed to be paying them too much attention. As well, there was nobody very close to them, they were far enough out and the water was sufficiently deep so that it would be difficult for anyone to see from the shore what they were doing.

Harry held Hermione to him with one hand, then reached down with the other and pulled the ties to Hermione's bikini briefs. They quickly came undone and were so small he easily bunched them up in the hand which untied the other side. Harry then pushed down his swim trunks and stood on them. While this was happening, Hermione guided Harry's member between her legs. Harry lifted Hermione up a little higher so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. A little push and she enveloped him in her warm tight sheath which was providing its own wetness in addition to the ocean water. While they kissed deeply, Harry moved Hermione up and down on his pulsing cock and the water around them began to make its own waves.

"Mmm, Harry I love it when you get all manly and sweep me off my feet."

As they knew people on the beach could still see at least part of them if they were looking their way, there was only so much they could do and it looked like Hermione was hanging onto Harry in the waves.

Harry moaned and pulled her closer, adding his own thrusts to the motion of waves. No one from shore or nearby could see how fast his hips were moving. They were sending out ripples of their own all around them. Hermione felt her excitement growing and she knew she was close. Harry was like a machine and Hermione clung to him. Finally, with a strong thrust they both reached their peaks at the same time and Hermione's pussy clamped down hard and her body shuddered all around him, clenching over and over.

Harry and Hermione's kisses became more tender as they came back down to earth. Hermione took stock of their situation and looked towards the shore, but if anyone cared, she certainly couldn't tell. Finally they separated slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"I can never get enough of you. I don't care where we are," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear causing more goose bumps to appear.

"The feeling is mutual," Hermione replied as she gave Harry one of her megawatt smiles which left him weak in the knees.

Harry handed Hermione her bikini briefs and she reached down and re-tied them while trying to rearrange her top. Meanwhile, Harry was looking for his swim trunks, which seemed to have disappeared.

"We better get to shore and back to our room if we're going to have enough time to get ready for that barbeque dinner with you parents tonight. Did you see where swim trunks ended up?"

"Race you!" Hermione let out a raucous laugh as she finishing tying on her bikini top and bottoms and then turned and flung Harry's swim trunks, which she had been hiding behind her, back out into the waves.

"You are so going to get it," Harry squawked as he moved to retrieve his trunks.

"I'm looking forward to it," Hermione teased as she quickly made her way towards the shore.

**Parmelia Hilton Hotel  
Perth, Australia  
December 25th, 2005 - Late Evening**

"That had to have been one of the best Christmases I've ever had with my parents. I'm not sold on the idea of the Swag Man instead of Father Christmas, but I especially enjoyed being able to picnic outdoors for Christmas and singing carols by candlelight" Hermione enthusiastically said to Harry as she clung to his side while they strolled down the expensive hotel's tastefully decorated hallway towards their room.

"Yes it has been a good day," Harry replied thinking that perhaps it was about to get even better.

Harry turned Hermione so that she was facing him and they shared an enthusiastic and passionate kiss as they stood outside the door to their room.

"What are we doing out here, when we could be in there?" Hermione gasped as Harry gently bit down on her neck.

Hermione reached out to open the door, but didn't notice Harry holding back. As she crossed the threshold into the room after opening the door, she was immediately struck by the difference in temperature.

"Brrrr, did you put the air conditioner on high when we left?" She questioned. However, before she could flip on the room light, she caught sight of the large Christmas tree standing in the middle of the room lit with what looked to her like thousands of coloured fairy lights. Surrounding the tree was a large pile of snow.

"Happy Christmas," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione shrieked in delight. "How are you doing this? It's hot enough outside to fry an egg on the pavement and even with the hotel's air conditioning on maximum you could never keep it cold enough for all this snow."

"Well, love, as you like to remind me on almost a daily basis, I'm a wizard and I can do magic." Harry chuckled as he moved to stand behind her, clearly delighted in the success of his small prank.

As he said this he waved his wand and the snow instantly disappeared.

"I think you've had enough of a reminder now of how cold it is when we have snow for Christmas," Harry stated as he noticed Hermione had been shivering in the cold, having obviously forgotten to cast a warming charm in her surprise.

"OK I'll give you that. It can still be Christmas without snow," Hermione grudgingly admitted, but as she said this she noticed a particularly bright light on the Christmas tree, which seemed to be growing brighter by the second. Soon it was almost hurting her eyes to look at it.

As she put her left arm up to shield her eyes, the light suddenly flared and she looked down to see a small velvet covered box in her right hand. She glanced over towards Harry and noticed that he was grasping her other hand and kneeling beside her.

She immediately realized what was happening and yanked Harry up into a fierce embrace.

"Finally," she emphatically stated as she looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Do you have something you want to ask me?"

"What? Have you been expecting this?"

"Only for the past seven years."

"But you only just received your PHD and you always said you wanted to finish with your education before you settled down."

"Harry, since when have you ever done what I expected of you?"

"Good point. I will never understand women."

"You're not supposed to. If you ever think you do, we're entitled to unilaterally change the rules."

"Right."

"Now back on topic. I repeat is there something you want to ask me?"

"Dr. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Don't call me Dr. and you know what my answer is. Of course I'll marry you, Harry!"

She immediately opened the box to see a gold ring, set with three precious stones. Two of them were birthstones, a sapphire for Hermione and a ruby for Harry which both flanked a large diamond in the centre.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful," Hermione cried.

Harry then took the ring out of the box and lifted Hermione's left hand, placing it on her ring finger. Hermione noticed it fit perfectly.

Suddenly Harry realized he wanted his new fiancée and he wanted her now. Hermione saw the gleam in Harry's eye and noticed that both she and Harry were still standing beside the Christmas tree. The room had now warmed to a more comfortable temperature, the snow gone and the floor charmed dry. To one side was their bed and to the other was a large dressing table with a mirror suspended on top of it.

After first kissing her passionately to celebrate their engagement to each other, Harry moved Hermione so that she faced towards the mirrored dressing table, his hands going to the front of her blouse and fumbling with the buttons. He then pushed her skirt down over her hips. They had reached the dressing table by now and Hermione was arching herself back against Harry.

He watched as Hermione reached back and unsnapped her bra and slid it down her arms. She sensed his desperation and she leaned down to remove her shoes, kicking her skirt off in the process until she stood in front of Harry completely naked except for her lacey pair of knickers.

Hermione leaned back and pressed her bum invitingly into Harry's still-covered erection. One of his hands slid up to cover her breast while the other gripped the lace of her underwear. With a sharp pull, Harry ripped the knickers off of her, despite her protest.

"I'll buy you another pair," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

Hermione stepped towards the dressing table and bent over. She arched her bum high in the air and spread her legs, propping herself up on her elbows on the dressing table. She looked back over her shoulder at Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked huskily.

Harry stared at the pink skin she'd exposed. It was damp and the trimmed curls were wet from her arousal.

"Damn," he exclaimed. Harry never tired of seeing Hermione like this since the first time they were intimate

He undid his belt and shoved his trousers down, followed quickly by his underwear. He grasped his cock in his one hand and stepped towards Hermione, groaning when he nudged the already wet centre of her. He leaned his weight on the dressing table on his outstretched other arm and ran his cock up and down her dripping slit, teasing her. Hermione swore at him and he smiled, knowing she needed him as badly as he wanted her. Hesitating briefly, he plunged into her, gasping at how tightly her body gripped him and how perfectly he always seemed to fit. Hermione was his woman and he knew without a doubt that no one else could ever be so exactly perfect for him. He leaned over her, holding himself up on his arms on either side of her shoulders. His body completely covered hers. She felt tiny beneath him and he revelled in the way she always made him feel so in control.

He pulled out of her slowly, anxious to savour the feeling of her velvet glove-like pussy sliding over him. He hovered at the point of almost withdrawing completely from the hot, wet heat of her body then slowly pushed back into her. Hermione's inner muscles rippled, pulling Harry back in on their own. His head dropped down onto her shoulder. He was shaking with the effort to go slowly but he wanted to enjoy every second of her.

She pressed her head back onto his chest. "Don't go slow Harry," she said huskily. "Let it go." She twisted her head and fastened her mouth onto his neck. Hermione nipped his flesh; not hard, but enough to send a shiver up his back.

"Fuck me," she whimpered.

That did it. Before Harry knew it, his hips were driving him in and out of her. Hermione gripped the edge of the dressing table, trying to absorb his thrusts. Her cries and gasps urging him on.

"You're my witch! Mine! Say it," Harry demanded as he moved his weight back to his left arm and slid his right hand underneath her belly and down to the nest of hairs he was currently buried in. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and danced over it.

"Oh Harry, I'm your witch, only yours," Hermione screamed.

Harry's fingers continued to move between her legs until they came to the opening that brought him such bliss. He felt the way her hole was stretched around him and he increased the pace of his thrusting, trying to hold on until he could make her come with him. His fingers travelled up to her clit and rubbed her in time with his movements. He shifted his weight and they both moaned when the new angle caused him to penetrate deeper inside of her. Harry kept one hand between Hermione's legs and fisted the other gently in her hair. He caused her head to lift up and he could see her beautiful face in the mirror, flushed with desire.

"Look at me," he encouraged in a gentle tone. "I want you to see how amazing it is to see me fucking you."

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Harry saw the pleasure in her rise up until her eyes, and the way her body contracted around him, told him she was close to orgasm. He leaned close and rubbed her clit faster until she was bucking beneath him, pushing against his digits. Her sheath gripped his shaft and in one sudden moment she cried out, her climax tearing through her and rippling around his cock. He let himself go; jerking into her so hard that her hips rose up from the dressing table with the force of his thrust. Harry moaned her name as he spilled into her, the hot force of his culmination rushing in what seemed like an endless torrent. She tightened her grip around his softening dick and squeezed rhythmically, wringing every last drop from him. Hermione collapsed onto the dressing table, Harry lay on top of her.

"The best," she managed to pant. "It's always the best."

Harry let his face fall onto her neck, inhaling in the smell of the sex they had just enjoyed and he was gripped with emotion. Making love to Hermione was always so fulfilling—it made him remember all that was good and happy in their lives.

Harry whispered into Hermione's ear," You know I'm yours too right?"

"I know," she whispered back.

"I love you, "he continued.

"I know that too and I love you back," she replied.

Harry lifted himself off of her and then hooked one arm around Hermione's waist to take her with him. She turned around in his arms and he hugged her to himself tightly. They then made their way over towards the bed for some well earned sleep.


End file.
